


Your Eyes

by Aliea



Series: you [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns that Sherlock likes more than just his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

John woke to lips gently grazing his jaw, soft closed mouth kisses that he found himself pushing into, searching out the lips with his own but they refused, instead they moved from his jaw up his cheek to his forehead.

Tilting his head his nose brushed a chin which was covered in stubble and he rub against it gently, finding himself entrap by the sensation of another man's five o'clock shadow. 

The lips at his temple smiled against his skin and then they moved again, kissing both his eyes and then down his nose pass his lips and to his chin.

Feeling himself pout John forced his eyes opened and allowed them to adjust to the dim light within the room before searching out the owner of those teasing lips.

Sherlock finally moved away from kissing John's face and moved so he could look down at him a small smile playing across his face.

"Good evening John." John shivered as he felt that voice rumble through him where Sherlock was pressed up against his side.

"I thought you where going to proceed to kiss me rather thoroughly once I woke."

"I am...I just want to see your eyes first."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, did you know that they can produce every shade of blue I have ever known."

"Really?"

"Yes. Right now they are dark, almost black, a shade that only comes to light when you are highly aroused."

"I see." John whispered as he slowly moved his hands as his body finally came back online after sleeping.

"When you are angry they become so complicated in colour its hard for me to grasp the shade of them, they flicker from the palest blue to deepest cobalt rather quickly."

John's hands had found Sherlock sides and he was slowly finding his way under the silk shirt Sherlock still wore, his hands wanting nothing more than to find bare skin.

"When you are happy the colour is electric, it is so bright and so...I don't know. But it quickly became my favourite colour." Sherlock was now gently running his fingers around John's eyes watching them intently.

"The colour of my eyes have become your favourite colour? I would never have thought you to have a favourite colour."

"I didn't until I saw you happy."

John suddenly smiled his heart feeling as though it would burst.

"There, that's it, that colour right there." Sherlock said sounding excited and happy. "That is the colour I want your eye's to be all the time."

"Then endeavour to always make me happy."

"I plan in doing just that." 

John moved his right hand from Sherlock’s waist to the back on his neck pulling the other man down so that he could kiss him. As their lips met he felt Sherlock shudder and he responded just as his left hand found skin a sigh leaving his lips as he let himself just revile in the feel of Sherlock’s skin.

The kiss itself was soft, slow and extremely hot. Ever brush of Sherlock’s lips sent a bolt of longing through John's body, ever stroke of his tongue encourage the deep arousal that had started to build hours before when they had first kissed, to continue to build and ever nip of his teeth simple had John slowly becoming a quivering wreck.

"John." Sherlock whispered against John's lips before he delved back in and deepened the kiss causing John to let out a moan as he pressed himself up against Sherlock’s long body.

They continued to just kiss, with Sherlock’s arms on either side of John's head, his hand gently running through his short blond hair. John kept his hand on Sherlock's side still loving the feel of bare skin while his other had played with the curls at the back of Sherlock’s neck. It was an epic makeout session as far as John was concerned, sure he wanted more, he could also feel that Sherlock too wished for more, but for now they were content with just kissing.

When it got to the point were they both needed to catch their breath Sherlock pulled back but only to fall against John his head burying itself against John's shoulder and neck.

John was breathing heavily his eyes closing as he ran his hand from Sherlock’s hair and down his back before delving his fingers back into the curls he was slowly becoming addicted to.

"That-" John started but was cut off as somehow Sherlock shifted to end up between John's legs and slowly ground his hips into John. "Oh god." John arched himself up as Sherlock again pushed down. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." Sherlock’s lips brushed his neck as he spoke adding to John's sensitivity to his already over sensitive body.

"Sher...lock. If...holy crap!" John's hands moved and gripped Sherlock’s hips stilling the other man. "You will make me come if you keep doing that."

"That was the plan." Sherlock pushed up to look at John a smirk on his face.

"You want me to come in my pants?"

"Yes, then in my hand then in my mouth then inside of me."

John's hips thrust up involuntarily a low moan escaping him.

"I couldn't....not today, not all of it."

"I know, but you are not leaving this room other than to use the loo make tea and have a shower until you do all four."

Sherlock ground down again and this time didn't stop causing John to throw his head back.

"Fuck!"

They quickly found a rhythm and pretty soon the both of them clutched at each other as they came.

Breathing hard John held onto Sherlock as the taller man shook in his arms.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock pulled back from were his head was resting in John's shoulder and gasped.

"That...that is my new favourite colour."

"What is?" 

"Your eyes...I...They are amazing."

John smiled. "Why can I see a lot of sex in our future?"

"If sex alone makes your eyes that colour then yes, there will be a hell of a lot of sex."

 


End file.
